Lovian Museum for Modern Art
The Lovian Museum for Modern Art, often refered to as "Lov" is a Lovian modern art museum, and is one of the world's largest and most important modern art museums. The entire collection is located in the new museum building, in Newhaven downtown. The Lov has a smaller second location in Little Europe Noble City, were the temporary exhibitions are held. The Lov's permanent collection contains about 20,000 works of art, divided into eight departments. Represented in the permanent collection are works of art from 1800 up until now. For the moment there are three exhibitions being held. The museum is a founding member of the Capitol Museumgroup. Permanent Collections * Turner Hall - Romanticism * Courbet Hall - Realism * Monet Hall - Impressionism * Brake Hall - Cubism * Macke Hall - Expressionism * Wesselman Hall - Pop Art * Ernst Hall - Surrealism * Landfield Hall - Color Field Temporary Collections * Medvedev Hall - J.M.W. Turner * Noble Hall - René Magritte * Washington Hall - Henri Matisse Permanent collections Turner Hall - Romanticism The first hall is named after William Turner, a well known Libertan artist who was one of the main caracters of the Romantic movementMore information: Wikipedia.. This movement was established in the middle of the 18th century in Western Europe, and gained strength during the Industrial Revolution. It was partly a revolt against aristocratic, social, and political norms of the Enlightenment period and a reaction against the scientific rationalization of nature in art and literature. The movement stressed strong emotion as a source of experience. Many intellectual historians have seen Romanticism as a key movement in the Counter-Enlightenment, a reaction against the Age of Enlightenment. Whereas the thinkers of the Enlightenment emphasized the primacy of deductive reason, Romanticism emphasized intuition, imagination, and feeling, to a point that has led to some Romantic thinkers being accused of irrationalism. Also, nature, solitude and mystery form themes in the romantic works. Take a look at this page for more explanation, the entire collection and reactions from visitors. Courbet Hall - Realism RealismMore information: Wikipedia. is a style of painting that depicts the actuality of what the eyes can see. Realists render everyday characters, situations, dilemmas, and objects, all in verisimilitude. They tend to discard theatrical drama, lofty subjects and classical forms in favor of commonplace themes. Gustave Courbet, the painter who this room is named after, is credited with coining the term. Realism refers to the mid-19th century cultural movement with its roots in France, where it was a very popular art form around the mid to late 1800s. It came about with the introduction of photography - a new visual source that created a desire for people to produce things that look “objectively real”. Realism was heavily against romanticism. Undistorted by personal bias, Realism believed in the ideology of objective reality and revolted against exaggerated emotionalism. Truth and accuracy became the goals of many Realists. Take a look at this page for more explanation, the entire collection and reactions from visitors. Monet Hall - Impressionism ImpressionismMore information: Wikipedia. was a 19th century art movement that began as a loose association of Paris-based artists, who began exhibiting their art publicly in the 1860s. The name of the movement is derived from the title of a Claude Monet work, Impression, Sunrise (Impression, soleil levant), which provoked the critic Louis Leroy to coin the term in a satiric review published in Le Charivari. The name of this hall is also derived from the famous painter. Characteristics of Impressionist painting include visible brushstrokes, open composition, emphasis on light in its changing qualities (often accentuating the effects of the passage of time), ordinary subject matter, the inclusion of movement as a crucial element of human perception and experience, and unusual visual angles. Take a look at this page for more explanation, the entire collection and reactions from visitors. Brake Hall - Cubism CubismMore information: Wikipedia. was a 20th century art movement that revolutionized European painting and sculpture, and inspired related movements in music and literature. The first branch of cubism, known as Analytic Cubism, was both radical and influential as a short but highly significant art movement between 1908 and 1911 in France. In its second phase, Synthetic Cubism, the movement spread and remained vital until around 1919, when the Surrealist movement gained popularity. In cubist artworks, objects are broken up, analyzed, and re-assembled in an abstracted form—instead of depicting objects from one viewpoint, the artist depicts the subject from a multitude of viewpoints to represent the subject in a greater context. Often the surfaces intersect at seemingly random angles, removing a coherent sense of depth. The background and object planes interpenetrate one another to create the shallow ambiguous space, one of cubism's distinct characteristics. Take a look at this page for more explanation, the entire collection and reactions from visitors. Macke Hall - Expressionism ExpressionismMore information: Wikipedia. is the tendency of an artist to distort reality for an emotional effect; it is a subjective art form. Expressionism is exhibited in many art forms, including painting, literature, theatre, film, architecture and music. The term often implies emotional angst. In a general sense, painters such as Matthias Grünewald and El Greco can be called expressionist, though in practice, the term is applied mainly to 20th century works. There was never a group of artists that called themselves "The expressionists". This movement primarily originated in Germany and Austria, though following World War II it began to influence young American artists. Other artists of the late 20th and early 21st century have developed distinct movements that are generally considered part of Expressionism. There were a number of Expressionist groups in painting, including the Blaue Reiter and Die Brücke. The Der Blaue Reiter group was based in Munich and Die Brücke was based originally in Dresden (although some later moved to Berlin). Die Brücke was active for a longer period than Der Blaue Reiter which was only truly together for a year (1912). The Expressionists had many influences, among them Munch, Vincent van Gogh, and African art. Take a look at this page for more explanation, the entire collection and reactions from visitors. Wesselman Hall - Pop Art Pop artMore information: Wikipedia. is a visual art movement that emerged in the mid 1950s in Britain and in parallel in the late 1950s in the United States. The coinage of the term Pop Art is often credited to British art critic/curator, Lawrence Alloway in an essay titled The Arts and the Mass Media, although the term he uses is "popular mass culture." Nevertheless, Alloway was one of the leading critics to defend mass culture and Pop Art as a legitimate art form. Pop art is one of the major art movements of the twentieth century. Characterized by themes and techniques drawn from popular mass culture, such as advertising and comic books, pop art is widely interpreted as either a reaction to the then-dominant ideas of abstract expressionism or an expansion upon them. Pop art, like pop music, aimed to employ images of popular as opposed to elitist culture in art, emphasizing the banal or kitschy elements of any given culture. Pop art at times targeted a broad audience, and often claimed to do so. Much of pop art is considered very academic, as the unconventional organizational practices used often make it difficult for some to comprehend. Pop art and minimalism are considered to be the last modern art movements and thus the precursors to postmodern art, or some of the earliest examples of postmodern art themselves. Take a look at this page for more explanation, the entire collection and reactions from visitors. Ernst Hall - Surrealism SurrealismMore information: Wikipedia. is a cultural movement that began in the early-1920s, and is best known for the visual artworks and writings of the group members. The works feature the element of surprise and non sequitur, however many Surrealist artists and writers regard their work as an expression of the philosophical movement first and foremost with the works being an artifact, and leader André Breton was explicit in his assertion that Surrealism was above all a revolutionary movement. From the Dada activities of World War I Surrealism was formed with the most important center of the movement in Paris and from the 1920s spreading around the globe. Take a look at this page for more explanation, the entire collection and reactions from visitors. Landfield Hall - Color Field Color FieldMore information: Wikipedia. painting is an abstract style that emerged in the 1950s after Abstract Expressionism and is largely characterized by abstract canvases painted primarily with large areas of solid color. Color Field painting initially referred to a particular type of abstract expressionism. Art critic Clement Greenberg perceived Color Field painting as related to but different from Action painting. During the early to mid-1960s Color Field painting was the term used to describe artists whose works were related to second generation abstract expressionism and to younger artists who were moving in a new direction. In 1964 Clement Greenberg curated an influential exhibition that traveled the country called Post-painterly abstraction. The exhibition expanded the definition of color field painting. Color Field painting clearly pointed toward a new direction in American painting, away from abstract expressionism. Color Field painting is related to Post-painterly abstraction. Take a look at this page for more explanation, the entire collection and reactions from visitors. Temporary collections The temporary collections are held in our department in Little Europe, Noble City, the most artistic neighborhood of Lovia. Medvedev Hall - J.M.W. Turner Joseph Mallord William Turner was born on 23 April 1775 and died on 19 December 1851. He was an English Romantic landscape painter, watercolourist and printmaker His style can be said to have laid the foundation for Impressionism. Although Turner was considered a controversial figure in his day, he is now regarded as the artist who elevated landscape painting to an eminence rivalling history painting. Take a look at this page for more explanation, the entire collection and reactions from visitors. Noble Hall - René Magritte René François Ghislain Magritte was born on November 21 in 1898 and died on August 15 in 1967. He was a Belgian surrealist artist and became well known for a number of witty and amusing images. Magritte was born in Lessines as the eldest son of Léopold Magritte and Adeline. He began drawing lessons in 1910. He studied at the Académie Royale des Beaux-Arts in Brussels for two years until 1918. In 1922 he married Georgette Berger, whom he had met in 1913... Take a look at this page for more explanation, the entire collection and reactions from visitors. Washington Hall - Henri Matisse Henri Matisse was born on December 31 in 1869 and died on November 3 in 1954. He was a French artist, known for his use of colour and his fluid, brilliant and original draughtsmanship. As a draughtsman, printmaker, and sculptor, but principally as a painter, Matisse is one of the best-known artists of the twentieth century. Although he was initially labeled as a Fauve (wild beast), by the 1920s, he was increasingly hailed as an upholder of the classical tradition in French painting. Take a look at this page for more explanation, the entire collection and reactions from visitors. References See also * Little Europe * List of key structures of Newhaven * List of key structures of Noble City * List of top paintings in Lovia * Libertan Museum for Modern Art * Newhaven Category:Lovian Museum for Modern Art Category:Capitol museum Category:Museum